1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging devices and more particularly pertains to a new packaging apparatus for enclosing a head portion of a stethoscope in a barrier material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of packaging devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,408 describes an apparatus for vacuum packaging a soft product. Another type of packaging devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,808 details a vacuum packaging apparatus provided for use in evacuating the air in an open package and sealing the evacuated package.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for temporarily sealing objects for short-term uses.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a sealing means which fully encloses the object but does not seal the open end allowing the user to easily remove the packaging after a one-time use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new packaging apparatus that isolates the user from any unwanted debris that has accumulated on the packaged object, such as enclosing a head portion of a stethoscope or other medical instrument in a protective barrier to protect the patient from germs and bacteria that may be on the instrument from a previous use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new packaging apparatus that allows the user to quickly and easily package the object for a one-time use, making for more efficient use of the user""s time.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having an interior with an opening for allowing the insertion of a head portion of a stethoscope into the interior. A sensor assembly detects the insertion of the head portion of the stethoscope. A door assembly selectively closes the opening. The door assembly comprises a door member and a door actuator. The door member is movable between an open position and a closed position. A vacuum assembly evacuates air from the interior. A table member supports a section of a roll of barrier material comprising individual plastic sleeves. A feed assembly positions the barrier material. A handling assembly manipulates an open end of the sleeves. The handling assembly includes an upper attachment member and a lower attachment member for releasably attaching to top and bottom sides of the open end of the sleeve respectively. A control device controls each of the assemblies in a sequential manner.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.